The Price of Respect
by NinjaFalcon90
Summary: Tired of being humiliated and disrespected by the other brawlers, Luigi seeks help from Wario, who secretly stages heroic acts. Although this helps him gain fame and respect, Luigi is torn between popularity and being true to who he is. On a brief hiatus!
1. Chapter 1: Ghosts

Most of the brawlers were considered to be heroes. For example, in many of his adventures, Mario recused Princess Peach from Bowser, including the Mushroom Kingdom and even the galaxy. Being the incarnation of the Hero's Spirit, Link saved Hyrule from Ganondorf, the incarnation of Demise's hatred. Pokemon Trainer Red stopped Team Rocket from advancing in their evil, selfish plans. Ness saved his world from Giygas. While Roy managed to lead an army against Bern, Marth reclaimed his kingdom and defeated Medeus, and Ike helped Princess Elincia reclaim Crimea from King Ashnard.

Now, Luigi was hero. He aided his brother Mario and a few of his journeys and even rescued him once from King Boo. Despite the heroic acts, Luigi was considered to be a coward, not a hero. Why?

Unlike most of the mentioned heroes, who were brave and selfless, Luigi was a bit... Cowardly and timid. He was the type of person who jumped at the sight of his shadow, locked his doors when he heard Ike snore loudly in the middle of the night, and run at the sight of a tiny, harmless, spider.

Due to Luigi's flaw, many of the other brawlers love to pull pranks on him and watch his reactions for their own amusement.

* * *

One night, Mario and Luigi were making dinner for the other brawlers.

"Luigi, can-a you take out the trash for-a me?" Mario pointed to a trash can, which was overflowing with useless junk.

Luigi looked outside. It was pitch-black, indicating that it was dark. "D-D-Do you really want-a me to take out the trash-a? It's-a kinda dark..."

"Luigi, it's-a not that bad!" Mario encouraged. "Besides, if-a anything happens, I'll-a come to the rescue!"

"Ok, i-if you-a say so..." Luigi swallowed nervously as he carefully took the bag of trash out.

Hesitant, Luigi dragged the stuffed bag towards the back door. His hands shaking, he took the door handle and shakily pulled the door open. The only things he saw outside were jagged shadows. A few crickets were chirping calmly, convincing Luigi that everything was well.

"Weeell... It's-a just the dark-a!" Luigi said to himself, trying to calm down. "I just-a need to take out the trash-a and walk back-a in the mansion!"

Swallowing his nervousness and trying to stay brave, Luigi carefully walked into the darkness. He eyed the trash cans near the side of the mansion.

Step by step, Luigi precariously went closer to one of the trash cans. The only thing that seemed to watch him was the large moon looming in the clear sky. The crickets continued to chirp, assuring Luigi that everything was still fine.

Luigi unevenly opened a trash can and quickly dumped all the smelly garbage into it. As he slammed the trash can shut, and anxiously looked around his creepy surroundings.

"Well, I did-a it!" Luigi cheered to himself with a beaming smile. "Nothing-a didn't scare me this-a time!"

Relieved that nothing spooky lunged at him in the middle of the night, Luigi was about to calmly walk back into the kitchen when suddenly, the door slammed shut. Luigi jumped and tried to open the door, however it was glued shut! Luigi anxiously looked around. The crickets froze and stopped chirping and a large, gray cloud covered the moon.

"Ooh boy..." Luigi knocked the kitchen door. "Mario? Can-a you open the door? It's-a locked!"

There was a suddenly crash. With a high-pitched, girly squeal, Luigi quickly looked around. What was happening?! Was it a Boo? A Redead? A group of Risen hiding in the bushes?

"Who's there?" Luigi anxiously asked out loud.

"Ooooooooaaaahhhh..." a ghostly, mysteriously voice groaned.

Luigi fretfully looked behind him and didn't see anything. The eerie voice moaned again, causing Luigi to look at the source of the distant wail. It emitted from one of the trash cans.

"Don't worry, Luigi." Luigi said to himself as he nervously went towards a trash can. "It's just-a your imagination!"

Hesitant, Luigi reached for the lid of the trash can, before pausing. Well, maybe he should get Mario first! He felt safer with his brother by his side. But, Mario might laugh at him and assure that there were no ghosts. That would add insult to Luigi's reputation as a coward. Luigi was sick of being called a coward!

Trying to stay brave, Luigi quickly opened the can's lid. His eyes widened and he began to shake as he saw its contents. Instead of seeing a black bag of trash, he saw a ghost gaze creepily at him. Although it looked like a stereotypical Halloween ghost; pure white sheet with dark, beady eyes and an innocent smile, its features were enough to frighten Luigi.

"Ahh!" Luigi jumped and turned to flee, only to see two more ghosts surround him, moaning and wailing in the night. The first ghost slowly got out of the trash can and surrounded the frightened Luigi with its pals.

"Maaaaaariooooooo!" Luigi screamed panicky as the three ghosts corner him against the mansion.

Luigi's scream for help echoed throughout the Smash Mansion. Some of the brawlers heard his shout and quickly rushed to the scene. Others stayed where they are, as they sensed that Luigi was just overacting over something.

Mario was the first one to arrive to the scene. As soon as he opened the door, Luigi ran into him, knocking him over.

"Luigi!" Mario exclaimed, getting up. "What's-a wrong?"

Link, Roy, Pit, Fox, and Falco arrived and listened to Luigi's story.

"There are ghosts, everyone!" Luigi pointed to the three ghosts, who were strangely looking at him. Unable to hold in their laughter, they began to giggle quietly.

"Ghosts?" Roy asked out loud. He looked at Pit. "They don't look scary..."

"I know..." Pit replied.

"Ghosts?" Mario glanced at the ghosts, whose giggling turned into hysterical laughter. "I don't think-a that they are ghosts!"

Mario went towards one of the ghosts, took its white bed sheet, and pulled it off, revealing an uproariously laughing Ness. Luigi's pale face turned pink in embarrassment. The other brawlers looked at Ness, trying to hold in their laughter.

"Ness?!" Link exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. "Wait a minute..."

Toon and Villager threw off their sheets as they giggled uncontrollably. Unable to hold in their laughter, Roy, Pit, Fox, and Falco erupted into an explosion of laughter. Roy and Pit were rolling on the floor. Fox and Falco were chortling so hard, they thought they were going to wet their pants.

"Children!" Link exclaimed sternly. "Never do that again!" he scolded. "You had us all worried!"

Sadly, Link couldn't get the hysterical child brawlers' attentions. He was a bit shocked at why the children did this. Yes, Luigi had the reputation of being cowardly and afraid of everything, however that did not grant them the right to humiliate him!

"Hey Luigi, are-a you ok?" Mario asked his younger brother, trying to reassure him.

"Maybe." Luigi replied, burying his face into his hands. "Oh, Mario! I can't believe I fell for that!"

"It's ok, Luigi!" Mario replied with an uplifting smile. "We all get-a scared sometimes!"

Luigi suddenly turned to leave the scene.

"Hey, Luigi! Where are you going?!" Mario asked.

"I'm leaving." Luigi sighed unhappily. "I just-a need some time alone."

Luigi left the kitchen, unable to erase the humiliating laughter, embarrassment, and terrifying moment from his thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucas, Nana, and Popo were laughing loudly (giggling quietly in terms of Lucas.) at their recent, uploaded video on YouTube. They repeatedly watching poor Luigi's frightened, humiliating reaction to their well-thought, planned prank.

"Hey look! Our video has over one-hundred-thousand views in just one jour!" Popo pointed out, trying to calm down.

"That is awesome!" Nana exclaimed. "We might be famous on the internet!"

"Hey, do you think we hurt Luigi's feelings?" Lucas softly spoke up.

"Nah, he'll get over it!" Popo replied carelessly. "Besides, the other brawlers make fun of him all the time!"

* * *

Luigi somberly walked down the lonely hallways. Whenever he passed by another brawler or a visitor, he looked away, not wanting to make eye contact. He already had enough disgrace and did not want someone to bring that dreadful memory back.

Although it seemed that he didn't mind being humiliated, Luigi slowly wished for a bit of respect. His self-esteem finally hit rock-bottom. All of the brawlers were respected by their peers, including the frightening Bowser and the erratic, strange Game & Watch. But him? He was shamed, looked down, teased, and laughed at by the other brawlers, despite respecting others back! Just because he was cowardly and spineless did not mean that he deserved shame and lack of respect!

Sick of the negative feelings swirling in his stomach, Luigi finally let it burst out of the cage in his heart.

"Why can't-a I ever get some-a respect?!" he cried out, leaning against the wall. He slowly slid down to the floor. "Everyone makes-a fun of me just because I get-a scared easily! I'll-a do anything for some respect, even if I have to pay all of-a my Smash Coins?"

Luigi sighed loudly before continuing his way. Unbeknownst to him, a certain, evil plumber overheard him.

"Hey, Luigi!" a voice whispered out loud. Luigi turned around and saw Wario.

"Oh, hey Wario." Luigi quietly replied, going towards Mario's archrival. "What-a do you need?"

"I heard your-a problems." Wario sneakily said.

"Yes, everyone doesn't respect-a me!" Luigi responded, shaking his head miserably. "They do nothing but-a laugh at me!"

"Hey, I think-a I can help you!" Wario said with a tricky smile. "I have a great-a deal for you!"

"What-s it is?" Luigi asked. He was a bit suspicious. He was told by Mario to never make deals with Wario.

"I can-a sell you some respect." Wario explained. "In a matter of time, everyone will-a respect you! What-a do you say? Deal?"

Desperate for even a bit of respect, Luigi said, "Deal!" He shook Wario's hand.

"It's-a deal!" Wario replied with a grin. "I'll-a see you tomorrow for your first dose-a of respect!"

As Wario quickly hurried away, Luigi gasped. "Wait, Wario! What-a do you mean, respect?!"

It was too late, as Wario vanished.

"I forgot to ask-a him the price of respect..." Luigi sighed, burying his face into his hands.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't worry, Luigi! I'm a bigger coward than you!**

**In case you guys don't know, this fanfic has been hanging in my brain for a while. I was going to start on it after finish the sequel to Hollow, but I couldn't wait! So, I decided to upload the first chapter!**

**Like The Brawling Times, this fanfic will mainly focus on the brawlers and maybe the visitors. So, this story isn't going to have a lot of descriptions and whatnot. Hopefully, this won't bore everyone to death! **

**Story Questions:**

**What are you afraid of? (Personally, I'm afraid of doing poorly in my classes, spiders, cockroaches, and scary movies.)**

**Had you ever been in the same situation as Luigi's?**

**What do you think Wario meant by "selling respect to Luigi"? **


	2. Chapter 2: Close Call

The next morning, Mario and Luigi were walking from the convenience store back to the Smash Mansion. They were each holding two bags stuffed with tasty goods. As they strolled down the sidewalk, cars hurried whooshed passed them. Some pedestrians walked by them; a few waved hello to the two plumbers.

"Hey Luigi, are you feeling better?" Mario asked.

"A little bit-a." Luigi answered, frowning slightly. "I'm still embarrassed.."

"I promise that this-a will never happen again-a!" Mario vowed. "Link warned the kids that if-a they do that-a again, they will have their YouTube account shut down!"

"If-a you say so." Luigi sighed after finishing his sentence. "To be-a honest, I can't believe that-a the children uploaded that video onto that-a website! They-a think that it's ok to make-a fun of me because I'm-a coward!"

"You're not a coward!" Mario tried to reassure. "Hey, you-a saved me from King Boo! That's-a brave!"

"Then why is-a everyone disrespecting me?" Luigi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, Princess Peach, Yoshi, and me respect-a you!" Mario attempted to convince. "And a few-a other brawlers!"

"A few?" Luigi gloomily replied. "That doesn't seem a lot..."

"Well, it's-a better than nothing!" Mario optimistically said.

"Who are these-a 'other brawlers'?" Luigi questioned.

"Link and his friends-a, the child-a brawlers and Fox and Falco!" Mario hesitated for a moment. "Well, I'm not-a sure about Ike, Pit-a, and Roy. Ike can be-a bit rude and blunt to people some-a-times. But, I guess-a that is his way of showing that-a he cares about them. Pit and Roy can-a sometimes cracks jokes-a about you."

"...And the child brawlers recently posted-a video of them-a prancing me." Luigi added. "Also-a, Fox and Falco pulled a screamer prank on me a few-a days ago."

Mario could only listen to Luigi's frustrated sigh. He ran out of things to say.

"Mario, even though-a I respect the others, they don't-a return the favor back."

Luigi continued. "It would-a be nice if they show-a me some respect!"

"Luigi, some people just-a won't return the favor." Mario explained. "If you're still-a giving them respect, that makes-a you the better person!"

Luigi smiled slightly. "Well, if-a you say so."

Mario and Luigi were merely steps away from the gates of the Smash Mansion. When they were about to open the gate, a mysterious figure riding a motorbike swiftly dashed passed them with a roar. A gust of window erupted down the street.

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed. His trademark red hat flew off his head like a bird.

"Waaah!" Luigi shouted. "That-a driver really needs-a to slow down!"

Mario set his bag of groceries down. "Wait-a here, Luigi. I'm going to get-a my hat!"

Luigi watched Mario cross the street _without looking both ways. _

Unbeknownst to the two plumbers, the figure on the motorbike was up to no good. With an evil smirk, as he passed by a jet black car, he took a blooper out of his backpack and tossed it onto the car's windshield. Black sludge splashed away, make the driver unable to see where he was going. In panic, he accidentally stepped on the gas, causing his vehicle to zip down the streets like light. Pedestrians screamed and pointed at the out-of-control car. The others car honked panicky, screaming at the black car to stop.

At the moment when he finally took his hat, which was sitting in the middle of the street, Mario heard horns honking and looked up in shock. His blue eyes widened as the uncontrollable black car screeched down the street, unable to stop. The driver stepped on the breaks as hard as he could.

Mario did not know what to do? The car was swirling in circles. Should he stay still and hope that the car does not hit him? Or should he run across the street back to Luigi? Either way, Mario was frozen in fright, not knowing what to do.

Yet, Luigi knew what to do.

"Maaariooo!" he shouted as he dashed across the street without thinking twice.

Some of the brawlers, such as Roy, Pit, Marth, the child brawlers, and Princess Peach heard Luigi's yell. Wondering what was happening, they looked at the direction of the scream and gasped as they watched Luigi push himself and Mario out of the car's way, just in time.

The car slid passed them like a bar of soap on a smooth surface. It suddenly came to a complete stop, indicating that the car's breaks finally worked.

"Mario, are you-a ok?" Luigi asked worriedly, helping Mario up.

"I'm-a ok!" Mario answered with a smile, much to Luigi's relief. "Luigi, you just-a saved my life!"

"I did?" Luigi asked in bewilderment.

"Yes!" Mario explained. "You just-a pushed me out of the way when-a the car was coming!"

The two plumbers looked up at the sound of a car's door opening. The driver got out of his car with a white towel, grumbling in annoyance as he wiped the sludge off the windshield.

"Excuse-a me, what happened?" Mario asked.

"I was driving to the car mechanics to get my breaks tuned." the driver explained grumpily. "When some guy on a motorbike threw some sludge over my windshield! Darn it, I'm already late for my appointment and this had to happen..."

"It's-a ok!" Mario replied with a truthful smile. "We understand! Bad-a things happen! We should feel lucky that-a no one got hurt!"

"I guess you're right..." the driver finally finished wiping the sludge off and got into his car. "I'll guess I'll see you guys next time!"

Mario and Luigi waved goodbye to the driver and carefully crossed the street. As soon as they entered the Smash Mansion's boundary, Luigi was bombarded with cheers and compliments from the watching brawlers.

"That was great!" Pit exclaimed.

"Sugoi*!" Marth cheered happily.

"Great job, Luigi!" Roy complimented with a grin.

"We should've gotten that on tape!" Toon said to his friends, who nodded in agreement. "Luigi, if we got that on tape and post it on the Internet, that will turn you into a star!"

"It's-a ok, kids!" Luigi replied.

Princess Peach hurried to Mario and Luigi and gave both of them a hug. "I'm glad that both of you are ok! Luigi, you were really brave!"

"Yes, he is!" Mario added. "He is-a my hero!"

For the first time in months, Luigi finally felt that he was getting the respect he wanted.

* * *

***Japanese for cool**

**Author's Notes: Great job, Luigi! **

**Welp, here's chapter 2! This chapter pretty much explains how future chapters are going to be. Something happens, Luigi saves the day, yaddayaddayadda...  
Kinda like Hollow, only that Ness, Toon, and Lucas are sneakily watching the other brawlers humiliate themselves.  
**

**Story Questions:**

**Would you like to see the visitors (Nintendo characters that aren't in SSB, such as Palutena, Elice, and Chrom.) in this story?**

**What would you like to see in future chapters?**


	3. Chapter 3: Wildfire

The news of Luigi's heroic act spread through the Smash Mansion like wildfire. It was the burning hot topic of the day. Everyone's ears were lit with the flames of the epic rescue! There was not a single thing that suppressed the roaring blaze!

However, some of the flames were instantly dosed with water. Since the news was spread by words, not a scene, some of the brawlers did not believe the story. It was a bit difficult for them to believe, as they still viewed Luigi as a coward.

This created controversy among the Smash Mansion. Was Luigi truly a hero, or did a made-up story or rumor get out of control?

That night during dinner, all of the brawlers were debating whether Luigi actually rescued Mario. Red assumed that his Pokemon agreed that Luigi was a hero; when he asked them the question, they nodded with a smile. Fox, who believed in the story, tried to persuade Falco to agree with him. Falco however stood like a stone wall; he refused to believe that Luigi saved Mario. Captain Falcon, who was sitting with Samus and Snake, was excitedly telling the story over and over again, much to their annoyance.

"Wow, everyone is talking about Luigi!" Roy remarked as he sat down at his table with his friends.

"I know!" Pit added. "That's awesome! I wish I can be the hot topic of the day!"

"You and Roi-kun were the hot topic of the day once!" Marth replied, trying to hold his laughter at the hilarious memory. "Remember the time when you guys tried to pull a prank on Fokkusu-kun and Faruko-kun and it didn't go as plan?"

"Oh yeah!" Pit responded. "That was funny, wasn't it Roy?"

"Yeah, but it took a long to time to get the glue out of our hair..." Roy sighed at the humiliating memory.

"So, do you think Luigi really saved Mario?" Link asked.

"I do!" Marth answered with a smile. "I saw it happen with my own eyes!"

"Same here." Roy replied. "Pit, Marth, and I saw the event!"

"Do you believe us, Link and Ike?" Pit asked, his indigo eyes sparkling like a puppy's eyes.

Ike, who was quickly eating chicken fingers and drumsticks, swallowed his food. "Yeah." He hurriedly answered before he continued to eat. It was obvious that he did not pay much attention.

"Not really." Link answered.

"Why?" Roy, Pit, and Marth asked at the same time.

"I just find it hard to believe." Link explained. "I usually view Luigi as a coward."

"But, we saw it with our own eyes!" Marth replied childishly. "Why don't you believe us?"

"It's not that I don't believe you guys." Link protested calmly. "Again, I just can't believe the story!"

"When will you believe us?" Roy asked.

"When Luigi performs a heroic act in front of my eyes!" Link answered with a calm smile.

Meanwhile, King Dedede was walking towards where Kirby usually sat; a small, tiny table with two chairs. During the three meals of the day, Kirby sat with his mentor, Meta Knight.

With a confused sigh, Dedede carefully set a large, typical, vanilla cake on Kirby's table.

"Wario wanted me to give this cake to Kirby for some reason..." Dedede huffed as he walked away. "I thought he hated that little puffball! I do!"

A few moments later, Kirby and Meta Knight entered the cafeteria.

"Pyroooo!" Kirby squealed in joy when he spotted that cake. His blue eyes sparkling like an innocent puppy's, he hurried towards the cake, licking his lips. Meta Knight hurried after him.

The cake was one of the most wonderful things Kirby had ever seen. It had sweet, white frosting, ripe cherries and strawberries, and pieces of milk chocolate. It was just as big as the table it was sitting on.

Normally, if a person saw a cake randomly sitting on their table, they would question where did it come from. They would ask themselves whether it was safe to eat and probably throw it away (If they were smart).

However, if you were a carefree, innocent puffball, you never asked yourself these questions! Without thinking, he immediately inhaled the delicious, sweet cake.

"Kirby!" Meta Knight shouted. "You shouldn't have eaten that cake! What if there is something in it?"

Kirby licked his lips with a bubbly smile. For a moment, Meta Knight thought everything was all right. Maybe the cake was given to Kirby as a surprise gift!

Kirby's tongue tasted a sweet flavor, which suddenly turned sour... AND SPICY! Unbeknownst to him, there was spicy curry hidden in the cake.

With a high-pitched cry of pain, Kirby turned red as flames began to boil in his mouth. He panicky leapt into the air and expelled flame from his mouth like Charizard.

The other brawlers heard Kirby cry in pain and looked up at horror. They could only helplessly watch the puffball blow blazing flames around the cafeteria.

"Someone stop Kirby!" Meta Knight shouted in alarm.

Link stood up from his seat and yelled. "Someone get water!"

Fox and Falco raced towards the drinking stand. Strangely, there was no water, soda, or any kind of liquid that could drowse Kirby's flames.

"There's no water!" Fox shouted panicky. "What now?!"

"Well, maybe we can—" Link started.

"LINK! LOOK OUT!" Ike exclaimed, quickly getting out of his seat.

Link looked up and saw Kirby blow flames directly at him. With a shout, he and his friends hurried out of the way, just in time!

"Squirtle, use water gun!" Red ordered the water-type Pokemon.

Squirtle, who was a bit frightened, quickly leapt at Kirby and tried to spray cold water into his mouth via using water gun. Against his wants however, Kirby kept on leaping out of the way.

Hey, if your mouth was burning with flames, you could not stay still for a moment!

"SOMEBODY GET WATER!" Captain Falcon shouted.

At that moment, Luigi was walking down the hallway, to the cafeteria. He was carrying FLUDD, Mario's robotic water tank on his back.

"I found-a FLUDD sitting in my room for some-a reason." Luigi said to himself. "I better give it-a back to Mario... Maybe he's in the cafeteria..."

As soon as when Luigi entered the cafeteria, he was greeted with the horrifying sight of Kirby spewing flames all over the cafeteria. Most of the brawlers were hidden underneath the tables. A few of them dared to flee.

"Mama mia!" Luigi cried out, horrified. In panic, he grabbed both of FLUDD's handles, causing it to expel a sudden, strong gush of water just when Kirby turned around. The water perfectly sprayed in his mouth, drowsing the pink puffball's flame.

Kirby landed on the ground with a soft thud. With a large, cheerful smile he leapt towards Luigi and gave him a large hug.

"Waah!" Luigi exclaimed. "Kirby! Are you-a ok?"

"Pyroooo!" Kirby squealed in joy, hugging Luigi harder.

Meta Knight, who was hiding behind the salad bar, hurried to Luigi.

"Kirby is thanking you for taking out his flame." Meta Knight explained, his glowing, yellow eyes turning into a joyful green.

"Great job Luigi!" Fox praised as he and Falco went to him. "See, Falco? Luigi's a hero!"

Falco scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Fine, I believe you! Hey Luigi, do you want to hang out with us tomorrow? It's all right if you don't want to."

"I'll think-a about it!" Luigi answered.

Meanwhile Red, was comforting Squirtle, who was a bit upset. He felt that he could've done better.

"It's ok, Squirtle!" Red said, trying to encourage the Water Pokemon. "Even though you weren't the one who extinguished the flame, you did your best! I'm proud of you!"

As Link and his friends shakily got out of their hiding spot, Roy asked, "That was awesome! Luigi's a hero! He saved us!"

"Now do you think Luigi's a hero?" Pit asked Link.

"Well, yeah." Link grudgingly answered, unwilling to admit it. "I mean, I saw it, so I can't deny it!"

Ike got up and brushed his blue tunic. "Is everyone fine? I am."

Ike's question was answered with "Yes."

"Hey guys, let's congratulate Ruiji-kun!" Marth said, pointing to the growing crowd that surrounded Luigi.

"I'll come with you!" Roy replied excitedly.

"Me too!" Pit added.

With that, Marth, Pit, and Roy hurried into the crowd.

"Hey Link, do you want to come with us?" Ike asked, about to follow the others.

Link, who was lost in thought blinked awkwardly before answering. "Yes, I'll come with you!"

As Link followed Ike, he began to think again. Who was cruel enough to give Kirby the cake? Why was there no water? Why did Luigi have Mario's FLUDD with him!

Link quickly snapped himself out of those thoughts. No, he should simply accept the fact that Luigi was a hero! He saw it with his own eyes anyway!

Yet, the back of Link's head suspected that Luigi's heroic act was actually set up.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And everyone thought this story was dead... **

**OT: After many days of procrastinating, I finally managed to upload this chapter! Yes, this is the epic heroic act you've been waiting! **

**In case you didn't read the 13th chapter of Hollow, finals is this week. So after Thursday, I'll be free! Woohoo! Also, I'm planning to begin sketching on a SSB webcomic, which is based on my fanfics. So if you're interested, check out my poll. It's asking which fanfic should I base my webcomic on! **

**Story Questions: **

**Do you like spicy food? Personally, I kinda do. It's worth the pain.**

**Any ideas on what should happen in future chapters? **

**Judging by this event, do you think Luigi's a true hero? **


End file.
